Witchling (Original)
by IzzyCursebreaker
Summary: Arson is the daughter of Iornteeth Witch Asterin & a Human male. Arson has lived in the woods with her her father all her life, and has dreaded watching him grow old. When he lay on his deathbed, Arson must journey to find her mother, granting a wish of her father's. She must face the monsters, magic and love that comes her way and decide what she really wants with her long life.
1. Peril

This isn't a normal "I knew I was different but I found out yesterday that I was a powerful being destined to save the world" kind of story. I have known all my life what I was, never a secret kept from me by my father.

I guess I have just known all my life what and who I was. Father figured it would be better for me to know, and now that I can understand I agree.

He has told me my story like a bedtime fable. He would tuck me under the covers, and tell me my story.

My father found a beautiful woman one day. She was beautiful, with golden hair and black eyes with an equal shade of gold flecks in them. She was hurt, her arm bent in an unnatural way. So he took her in, cared for her. They fell in love. But after five months, she had to leave him. But she took something with her. A child, a child of a watch and a human. He didn't see or hear from her in months, and he missed her dearly. But one cold night, when the stars shone bright and the trees danced elegantly, a knock came from his door. A witch stood there, he recognised the way she stood and the iron teeth and nails. She held a child.  
He never knew he could love anything so dearly. The witch told him of what had happened. She told him that Asterin was hurt, but alive. She told him that I was to be dead, so he was to keep me a secret.  
So he did. He cared for me as he did for Asterin, a wolf in the sheeps pen.

He named me Arson, a name as strong as my mothers.

I sat on the edge of the porch, next to my father as he watched the sky. It was a cloudless day, the colours of the trees, flowers, sky and grass vibrant. I looked at my father. I knew what he was doing, what he was waiting for. My father was old, his dark hair greying and his eyes wearing out. But when he smiled, when he laughed he always seemed younger. His green eyes sparkled and the dimples in his cheek showed. I must have been staring, as he looked down at me and said; "What's up Arson?"

I let out a puff of air, a cheap attempt of a laugh. "Nothing I guess." I say. There was really nothing much to do here at the cottage. There were the day-to-day jobs such as hunting, collecting wood and cleaning. Otherwise there was drawing, which I really didn't have the patience for, music, which I was not very good at, and sowing cloths, which again I did not have the patience for. "I just don't have anything to do." I complained.

Father only laughed, tapping my knee with his hand. "Don't worry child, you can always go and look in the mirror for another hour." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

I laughed. It was true, I liked looking at myself in the mirror. Not to sound arrogant, but I liked the way I looked. I was beautiful. Deep black eyes with golden flecks, midnight black hair and clean golden skin.

"You are my beautiful daughter." He said to me, leaning on to brush a kiss on my forehead. He slung an arm across my shoulder, and pulled me close for a hug. "No go away." He said mockingly. I laughed, and shoved him gently as I got up from my seat and made my way inside the house.

It was small, but full of vibrant colours and life. I made my way to the bathroom, to the mirror that I had decorated when I was little with the little amount of pain that I had. I had painted fire, red with flecks of yellow and orange and gold. Fire was the thing I was saved from, and I feared it. I could have died 67 years ago when I was saved. I feared death, despite the dangerous thing that I thought I was.

I looked in the mirror, checking out all my angles of my face, and brush strands of my jet-black hair behind my ear. Then I parted my lips, bearing my pointed teeth. They were iron, pointed and dangerous. I loved them, they were a part of my mother I never got to see. I had heard stories of Ironteeth witches. I knew enough about them to know that I was one.

My blood ran blue, not red.

Iron nail had never erupted from my fingers, I wasn't 'full-blood' enough. I was as human as I was witch. That's how it will always be, stuck in the middle of two worlds. Never being able to belong, but able to blend in.

I turned my head to the left, my good side. I ran my fingers, my ironless fingers, across my cheek.

Then I flinched.

A scream, no, a groan, of pain erupted through the home and rung through my ears.

I abandoned the mirror, and ran to the front door, bursting it open to find Father lying on the porch. Blood dripped from his mouth, his eyes closed but his body shook rapidly. I quickly ran over, falling to my knees beside his head. I hesitated for a second, not wanting to harm his or do the wrong thing. His body still shook, and my heart beat unevenly. My breath was raged, my hands shook. I had never been this worried in my long life.

I picked him up, my strength unmatched to any human. He stopped shaking, and my heart skipped a beat. Was this good? Was this bad? I didn't know, right now I didn't know anything. I carried him through the door to his room, where I lay him on his back on the large, soft bed. He lay still, so I put my heat to his chest.

There was heartbeat. There was breath. There was life.

There might be some hope, but that small flicker inside me was overcome with worry. He might die. He was getting old, but it wasn't his time yet. He was only 80 years old, he wasn't to die now. Not when I still need him. I began sobbing, tears spilling rapidly down my cheeks.

Not yet.


	2. The End, But The Beginning

I stayed by his bed for hours. It has hard to leave.

I held his hand in his sleep. He was breathing slowly, and occasionally stirred. He hadn't woken, and I was scared for his life. He was old, and I knew this day was coming. I knew one day I was to watch him die from old age, I just wasn't ready yet. He couldn't leave me now.

My cheeks were sore from frowning, wet with hears and numb from exhaustion. I squeezed his hand, and there was still no response.

No response.

No response.

No response.

The reality of this snicked in, and I screamed in pain. My head sank to my knees, and the tears made a puddle below me. It was so hard, seeing him like this, knowing how this would all end.

It hurt. I hurt to love someone so dearly, to say goodbye.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up on the floor beside Father's bed. I lifted my head slowly, sitting up. I looked at the wall, scared to see my Father still asleep, or worse.

But when I looked ever, I saw him looking back.

"Father." I shouted, maybe too loud for his old ears. I shuffled up and threw my arms around him, and he shouted in pain. "Oh, sorry." I said, realising the pain I had inflicted. I let go, and he smiled sadly at me. I smiled back.

"Arson." He said, smiling sadly. "You are the most beautiful thing to some into my life. Your mother would be proud of what you have become, I know I am. The first time you walked, said my name and climbed your first tree, they reminded me you were my daughter. The daughter of a human. But, when you first bleed, when you showed me your iron teeth, they reminded me that you are also you mothers daughter. Never forget that you are both. Never forget who you are inside."

Tears streaked my face, and I sobbed again. This time, it was my Father holding my hand. "I love you Dad." I said. "but there is one thing I must ask of you." His eye browns furrowed in confusion. I breathed in deeply. "Father, this may be the last time that I get to do anything for you. I want you to tell me the one thing you've always wanted. I want you to be able to have that before," I chocked on the word. I breathed. "Please Father, let me grant your greatest wish, it might be the only thing I can do for you."

He studied me, but seemed to agree with one point; this may be his last time. "I wish to see Asterin again."

My heart stopped. My mother, who he hadn't seen in over 60 years. I was really expecting something like; bake me my favourite pie or sing my favourite song. But this was important to me, and important to him. I was going to do it, I needed to. He was the only thing I cared about, I loved him dearly and if this was going to be the last opportunity to do something for him then I would do it.

I would find my mother, for him.

My Father, who had cared for me all his life and not kept my heritage a secret. Who accepted the fact that I was a wolf, and he was a sheep. He, who saw the good in me and loved me as an equal to any other human.

I would find my mother.

I would find Asterin Blackbeak.

"I will go and find her Father." I promised, one last tear sliding down my cheek. He smiled sadly, and squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back, never wanting to let go. "Your final wish will be granted before you enter the gates." I would keep this promise, and I would never break it.

So despite everything, that night I packed my bag. I put on a cot. I had one last long look in the mirror. I kissed my Father goodbye. I left the house, and I began to journey to find Asterin Blackbeak.


	3. On My Way

I was a fool if I thought that I had a plan.

I now walk mindlessly in the woods, the sun rising over the horizon for the second time. Two days I've been out here. Two days while my Father lay in bed, a time bomb. I need to formulate a plan, I knew that. I figured out that fact yesterday.

I knew where the witches were, they lived in the Witch kingdom. I was heading there, I hoped anyway. That was a start, when I arrived I would ask for Asterin Blackbeak. I would tell them I needed to see her urgently. I just hope that they don't find that at all suspicious.

The woods around me were silent all of a sudden. The birds had stopped chirping, the trees branches stopped rustling. This wasn't good. I hard feeling in my gut told me that loud and clear. I stopped in my tracks, slowly turning my head around. I wasn't in a clearing, more on a thin path through the woods. I scanned the area around me, determined not to miss any movement.

There was nothing.

The only thing out here was me and the birds.

So I faced forwards, and took a step.

Then it jumped.

It fell from the trees above me, and I turned around, looked up and stepped out of the way. Whatever it was, it fell to the ground. My heart raced, but I wasn't scared. My heart raced with excitement. I realized I was excited to fight whatever this thing was.

It was lying on its stomach, face in the dirt. I inspected it from a meter away. I inspected its cloths, its skin and how many limbs it had. Then it hit me.

It was human.

I bent down beside it, breath caught in my throat. This was a human, the kind it had grown up beside all my life. I looked up and down its unmoving figure. It was male, wearing simple pants and a t-shirt. Nothing special about this man. I dug my arms under him around his chest and stomch and turned him over.

He was beautiful once. But now, his face was squashed and covered in blood from a broken nose, jaw and skull. I put my ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat.

There was none.

I sat up and exhaled. What was this name doing out here anyway? Was he planning to attack me or something? Eat me? Then I realised, it didn't matter. He was dead. I felt nothing for him either. I never knew him, and he tried to attack me. It was a stupid thing to fall from where he did. I wasn't an expert in this, but I knew it was a bad idea.

I heard a rumble. I turned around, expecting a bear or some monster there. Then I made the realisation. I was hungry. God, I was starving. I looked back down at the dead man in front of me. I noticed he was thin, too thin. Maybe he was planning on eating me too. But the tables were just about to be turned.

It must have been my mother's blood, or simply the urge to eat. But I somehow ripped into this man's flesh easily. There were still no iron nails, but my human finger nails were enough. My strength was enough. My need to eat was enough.

Blood splattered my clothes, my skin and my hair. But I felt good, to eat something. Human meat tasted surprisingly good. Although he didn't have much meat, I felt well fed when I finished what I wanted from him. I looked down at the new mess of ripped flesh, bones, intestines, cloths and blood. My eyes widened, and I screamed in horror.

I just ate a human being.

I ran away, but not too far. I feel to my knees again and began crying. His life was already taken, but it hurt to think that either way, I probably still would have eaten him. If he stood and fought me I probably still would have killed him.

Maybe I shouldn't feel so sorry. He brought this on himself. I sobbed harder. How could I think that? How could I think that?

My tears created a puddle before me. I looked in my reflection. The bottom half of my face was covered on blood, fresh and sticky. When I parted my lips, my iron teeth shone brightly. Stands of my hair stuck to my cheeks and the rest was bathed in blood. His blood. I looked down at myself, the rest of my from what I could see was dark red.

I stood up, my knees shaky and ready to give out from under me. I picked up the bag I had put beside me when I started my feast, and began walking away. This was going to be a long trip.

I wasn't prepared.

I wasn't ready.

I wasn't strong enough.

But I had to learn now, before it was too late.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you all for reading my first chapters of Witchling!**

 **It makes me so happy when i see that people actually enjoy my stories, so thank you for reading. That sounded so cheesy didn't it? Sorry.**

 **In the next few chapters, things will get interesting. So hopefully they will be longer, and i really look forward to writing those. I hope you enjoy them!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! You have all my love!**

 **-Izzy Harp**


	4. Saviour

I was convinced I was dieing.

It took every once in my body to take one step forward, then to tell myself to take another. My vision had become blury, god I was thirsty. And hungry. I clutched my hands to my chest, as if trying to hold my hurt heart to a soft beating. I had lost track of the sun, couldn't register in my mind if it was day or night. All I knew was step after step after step. I couldn't stop, couldn't falter the pattern that had emerged.

I collapsed, pain striking up my arms, rib cage and head. I was too tired to scream. Too tired to get back up again. I was a total wreak. Tears began rolling down my cheeks to the dirty ground that I lay on. _I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry that I failed to grant you one final wish._ I silently pleaded for his forgiveness. The pain was like a stab wound to the chest.

I curled up into a little ball, inviting warmth for my last moments. This was the end, I knew for sure. I knew that, unlike my mother, I would die a worthless and forgettable life and death. So I closed my eyes, and let the darkness take me away.

And I wasn't afraid, I was ashamed.

* * *

"I found her in the woods." A distant voice shouted, though as if in the back of my mind. "We need to treat to her now."

"Your human heart is soft. Leave her to die, we all will at some point anyway." The second voice was old and gruff.

"She looks merely sixteen, give her something to live for." The first voice insisted. Silence for a moment, then; "I can teach her how to look after the wyvrens, she can be of use."

Silence for a moment. The second voice said; "Fine. But if anything goes wrong you will find her dead."

I didn't care for who they were, for what they were talking about. I didn't care what they were going to do to me. I just let deaths hand take mine, and pull me to the depths of darkness.

* * *

A flash of cold came over me as I sat bolt upright. Water soaked my hair, face and shirt. I breathed heavily, I wasn't dead, but I was. I died…right? "Finally, you're awake." A rough voice come from my left, and I looked over to see a beautiful young woman. She looked around eighteen and was explicitly human. She had golden-tanned skin and short, chestnut brown hair. Her beauty was magnified by her piercing brown eyes and thick lips. "I gave up on slowly walking you, you I thought the whole bucket would wake you much quicker. And it did."

I looked down beside her, where a steel bucket sit empty but wet. I looked back up at her. "Sorry to state the obvious, but I don't know who you are or where I am." She laughed, her arms folded across her close–to–flat chest. Her head was thrown back as she cackled. "I'm glad you find me so amusing." I snapped.

She stopped laughing, a glare now placed on her face. "I don't." She replied. She studied me, and I studied her. Her posture was bad, meaning either injures of lack of confidence, a confidence that miraculously showed in her voice. It was possible she was a slave, or a apprentice. I didn't know, nor did I care. "I am only really here 'cause I have to." She said.

A knock came from the door, and the girl turned around to face it. Without a word, she walked toward it. I tucked my legs to my chest. She opened the door to reveal a young man stand there holding various items in his strong arms. Human, just like the last one. "I'm back." He said. His voice sounded oddly familiar, but I couldn't pin point. He looked over the girls shoulder and locked eyes with me. I froze. His eyes were marvellous, a blue so light it could be white. On the outside, a black ring. "Ahhh, she's awake." He said, looking down at the girl. He was at least two heads taller than she was.

He entered the room, brushing the girl off as if she was no more than a pile of burnt wood. He didn't take is eyes off mine, and I couldn't either. They were beautiful, I had never seen anything, like them. They were mesmerising. He seemed to notice. He gave a lob-sided smile. "Was Rhiannon mean to you?"

He looked me up and down, and I was suddenly aware of how wet I was. "Rhiannon thought it might be funny to throw a big bucket of cold water on my head to wake me up. I wasn't very impressed with the final result." I snapped, gesturing to my wet hair and cloths. He only laughed, then handed me a set of black cloths. Pants, t-shirt and boots. "Thanks." I said.

"You welcome." He smiled. "I'm Griffin." I took in more of his features. He had wavy black hair, with one single streak of light blue through it, blue so light it could be white, like his eyes. It rested on the left side of his beautiful face. His face was clean-shaven and miraculously. He cocked his head to the side.

"Please stop staring at each-other." Rhiannon groaned. "It's going to make me sick." Griffin got off his place beside me and began pushing her out the door. She didn't object, but turned quickly to say to me; "If you two end up falling in love, I'm calling jinx!" Griffin slammed the door.

He turned to me laughing, and I laughed to. It was nice to laugh, to feel my insides flutter. Unlike the past few days, where I have been starving and unable to crack a smile. "So." Griffin came and sat opposite me on the bed. "Would you care to tell me who you are?"

"Would you care to tell me where I am?" I snapped back.

"Ahh." Griffin grinned. "We've got a feisty one." He stared at me. "Seriously though, tell me who you are."

I breathed in. It might be wise to tell him who I am, he might be able to help me find Asterin. But again, it could be the worst possible option for me right now. If I was going to tell him anything, I wasn't going to tell him my name. Truth, or no truth? Both. "I am Elizabeth, and I lived in the woods. Now I am looking for Asterin Blackbeak." Good, enough to help me, not enough to get me killed.

He looked me down for a few seconds. "Nice to meet you Elizabeth." He said. My gut sank. Elizabeth was an old friend of my Father's. She was basically my mother figure. "Now, to answer your question." He stood, holding out his arm for me. I took it hesitantly. He led me to the small window. I looked out.

Towering mountains overlapped each other to the horizon, meeting the sky in a faze of mist. At the bottom, small a small camp with small tents sat. Beside it, stone buildings and cages and stables and too many things to name intimidating the small tents. It was beautiful. Griffin smiled, I could feel it. He gestured out the window to the scenery and said;

"Welcome to Ferian Gap."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you like it! Things are really starting to come together now, so be sure to follow the story to see what happens next. Bye!**

 **As you might have noticed, this is an updated version of chapter four. I had to change it to fix minor mistakes, but also some of Rhiannnon's character description and the place. I hope this doesn't mess up anything though...**


	5. My Own Blood Who Drew Blood

"So I'm a slave now?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. I was completely unimpressed with what was doing, but I could not let anyone know that I was a Witch. I would act as a human for now, but that came with a price.

Griffin sat across from me on the bed. "Pretty much." He shrugged his shoulders casually. "I'll show you around and stuff, show you how to do things and how not to die." He grinned again, and I huffed. It was irritating how he could find something so dangerous and horrible so casual. I didn't want to be any form of slave, it seemed unpleasant.

When I was young, my father had taken me out to the nearby village sometimes. There, there were slaves and servants everywhere. It was a developing city, or that's what they want it to be at some point anyway. It was always hard for me to watch the slaves constantly being wiped and tortured for not working hard enough. Of course, hard enough was too hard for them. They were bone and nothing more, all because they had one small meal every two days.

"Well…" I began, leaning towards him grinning like a maniac. Griffin didn't flinch, which only irritated me more. "It's going to take a lot to teach me how not to die. That's the condition you found me in, correct?"

Griffin's smile widened. "Correct, so we shall get started before you die by falling off the bed." He stood, leaving me by the bed alone. I huffed out, this male was irritating. I watched as he walked towards the door. "Get dressed, then come." He said as he shut the door behind him. I looked dwon at my wet shirt. It was completely see-through.

Prick. Bastard. Pervert.

It is hard to get used to new surroundings, I decided as Griffin began to show me around. I had only ever lived in the one place, grew up knowing every tree and turn in the woods surrounding me. This place, Ferian Gap, was somewhat confusing and completely different from the woods.

He led me through the twists and turns of the tents, explaining the purpose of the humans. They were ruled by witches, witches like Asterin, and treated like slaves. They cleaned, cooked and cared for the new animals that had just arrived for the witches.

Wyvren.

When Griffin led me to them, love fell at first sight. They were beautiful. Strong, magnificent dragons, the only thing that made them different was they stood on two legs. Their battle scars and dangerous eyes drew me to them instantly, and Griffin explained what they were here for. "The witches are coming tomorrow to pick their new wyvrens." He said, gesturing out to the cage that concealed the creatures. I wanted one so much.

I turned to him. "Where can I get one?" I said in a mocking tine to conceal the true wanting for them.

He only turned to me, a puzzled look on his face. "You can't. They live in harsh environments, so I don't think you would be able to get to one. Considering you would be able to tame it to be close." I took that harshly. He truly though I was mortal.

Good.

That's exactly what I want. I want them to think I am weak. They won't expect me to do anything rash, it will get me out of pliantly of trouble. Besides, being fragile got me into this mess in the first place. "That's sad." I said, plastering on a frown. "They look so fan to ride."

"I wouldn't count on it." Griffin swooned.

"You sure?" I played along.

"I would like to see you try to get close to one." He taunted.

"Fine." I said, my tone turned serious. His words changed me in less than a second. It took the challenge. "Meet me here tonight, and I will prove to you that I you can count on it."

His face went white, the grin wiped from his face. "Please don't do that." He pleaded, stepping closer to me. "I didn't actually mean it, go into that cage and you won't come out. No one has before, no human."

I grinned, taking the step forward that I didn't know I could do. I tilted my head up, so it came as close to Griffin's as it could. He was so tall, I noticed now as I stand practically below him. I wouldn't let that stop me from teasing him. I stared into those wonderful eyes of his and said; "I guess I'll need to be the first then, won't I?"

I walked away from him, leaving him in a confused messed. I suddenly remembered where I was, then turned to him again. "So, where to next?"

He smiled again, catching up with me to show me around.

* * *

The rest of the camp was amazing. Griffin pointed me in the direction of the witch tower, but didn't take me there himself. He explained that it was out of bounds unless asked to go there. I looked down the stone path that lead there, and sighed. That was where I was meant to be. Up there with those who I am, but who I'm not I quickly reminded myself.

I am a ironteeth witch, but I am also a human. So far, no one has noticed my teeth yet, which is a miracle. Or they just haven't questioned it to my face. But they would, wouldn't they? From what I can remember, I was spared. "So is this the end of the tour?" I asked, turning to Griffin with a closed-lipped smile.

"Pretty much." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But don't get cocky and go wondering on your own. I don't want you getting lost."

"Ahhhh." I swooned, holding my hands over my heart and bashing my eye lashes. "He cares." I teased. Griffin laughed, a sweat thing that made the tiny dimples of his mouth stand out. But then he stopped, his eyes trained just over my shoulder. His posture changed, straightened and was more solder-like. In less than five seconds, he had gone from a laughing child to a mature man.

I turned around to see what was bothering him. A dark silhouette stood before the gates facing us. None of the person's features showed, hidden behind a cloak. I squinted. Nothing changed. The silhouette approached us and Griffin touched his hand to my wrist.

A warning.

A message.

An order.

I changed my position before griffin to beside him. I straightened my back and held my chin high. I had to remember my place. A human shown forgiveness when staring death in the face. A tumbleweed in the western wind. I was nothing to them. To stay here, I needed to follow suit. This was the only way to get to Asterin, to get to my mother. To grant my Father's last wish.

The figure approached and Griffin stiffened beside me. I dared to look up at him. If he noticed, he didn't care. His eyes were glued to the figure. But underneath the seriousness shown in his face, I could see true fear. Fear of this person.

I looked back over to see that the figure was a woman, barely into her forty's. She was distinctively beautiful, with long ebony hair sprinkled with silver. She radiated power and corruption, her lips in a straight line and arms stiff by her side. But my heart stopped at some detail. This woman's eyes were dark, flecked with gold.

Just like mine.

"Mother Blackbeak." Griffin said in an unchanging tone. He nodded his head in respect, and I followed suit. Asterin's last name was Blackbeak. Could this be a relative of hers? If so, she is a relative of mine. I looked back at her. She was beautiful, strong and cunning.

She woman, Mother Blackbeak, was a leader. The way she looks down at people, even when looking up, showed a sense of commandment and an order for respect. And she was someone to me, blood relation. An Aunt maybe? She was certainly young enough to be.

I was really gonna like her.

She turned her eyes on me, then a snarl rippled across the beautiful face. "You're that girl Griffin was so fascinated with." She snarled. I looked up to him. He was the one whose voice I heard. He showed me mercy.

He saved my life. I owed him. But I could never admit to that.

"Yes." Griffin stated, not taking his eyes off Mother Blackbeak, nor flinching. "She is alive and well. She will be put to good use when caring for the Wyvren. She believes she can handle them."

Mother Blackbeak tilted her head to the side and looked up at Griffin. "You found a bold young human Griffin." The word _human_ was spat like an insult, and I took it at one. It was as if she was trying to send out a very clear message. She was suspicious, suspicious that I was not what I claimed to be.

That I was not human.

"Thank you for the compliment." I swooned. Mother blackbeak's face was on mine in an instant, her eye brows furrowing in fury. Her lips made a taunt line across her face, and her age was much more apparent.

She swiped, quicker than I could trace. Pain struk me across my cheek, but I would not cry. I looked down to the floor as I felt the warm liquid make its way down to my chin. I looked back up, not daring to move my hand to my face. Mother Blackbeak's iron nails were out, drops on blood spilling off the ends. Her face was filled with pure anger. "Never. Speak. To. Me. Like. That. Again." Her fury was obvious in her tone alone.

I lifted my now wet chin high. "I promise, Mother Blackbeak."

She didn't waste any time. She fix that beautiful red coat around her into a wave of blood red armor around her, retracting her iron nails. "Take her away from me Griffin." He moved for the first time in the past five minutes, holding my arms and began to lead me away. I let him, for there was nothing left to do. "And griffin," She added. We stopped, and griffin turned his head slightly to the side. "Fix her up for me. I don't want any trouble from a human."

I hid a snarl behind clenched fists as griffin led me away from a woman of my blood, who drew my blood.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Haven't updated in a while, so i hope you enjoyed his chapter! See ya all later!**


	6. Takes Alot to Convince

I was completely unimpressed as Griffin and Rhiannon stood by the door of the room they were keeping me in.

After proclaiming I was going to try and ride a wyvern that night, and Mother Blackbeak's threat, Griffin and Rhiannon were determined to keep me inside the room until dawn. They, as well as me, knew that if _I_ was _found_ trying to _ride_ a _wyvern_ I'd be instantly _dead_.

Being true to myself of course, I fight back to get what I want and I fail for the first time in my life. Then I ended up stuck inside a small room being interrogated by Griffin and Rhiannon. I was pouting on the bed, facing them with my arms crossed. Rhiannon could have been my twin with the expression she was wearing, duplicate of mine. We stared each-other down, and Griffin stood there keeping his gleeful laugh to himself.

Then he burst. Gut laughter erupted through the room as well as a loud bang as he fell to the ground. "I could watch this all day!" He managed to say through fits of laughter. "You two will never be able to get along." He erupted in pitiful laughter again.

I grunted, folding my arms and flinging myself back onto the bed. There was truly nothing I could do, was there? I suppose I could always just knock them out, or reveal what I am and scare them into letting me go. But revealing myself would be too soon. I needed to wait. Maybe in the meantime, I could at least _try_ to start of conversation. "Who is Mother Blackbeak?" Maybe not the best question to ask, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

Griffin's laughter stopped, as if someone had pressed a pause button. I sat up to watch as his face fell from happiness to fear, and discomfort. Rhiannon seemed to stiffen at the name, in either fear or annoyance I couldn't tell. Griffin spoke first, after looks were exchanged between him and Rhiannon. "Look Elizabeth," The fake name I used for myself I almost didn't recognize. He continued, showing I had made no change in my looks indicating my momentary confusion. "Mother Blackbeak is the lead witch of the Blackbeak clan. All you need to know about Mother Blackbeak, is that you need to respect her." He paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side inspecting the marks on my cheek. "You don't want anything more to happen to you." He said sweaty, his voice truly sorrowful. It was sweet, and I found myself smiling.

"Exactly." Rhiannon chimed in, arms folded once more. "We wouldn't want any more scars to infect that beautiful face of yours, now would we?" I snarled at her, and she snarled back. This action only triggered laughter from Griffin again. Rhiannon and I both snarled at him, shutting him up.

"Okay then." I compromised. "I won't aggravate her anymore." I looked at both of them, both staring back. I looked over at Griffin, knowing he would most likely say yes. He looked back, his eyes staring into my soul. "So now can I go?"

"NO!" Rhiannon snapped quickly, and Griffin and I looked over to her. Her chin held high, she was ready for a fight. And she was ready to win. "You are going to stay here. Besides," She cocked her head to the side, inspecting Griffin, then me. "You're not the only one stuck inside a small room."

I snorted. "You can leave whenever you want, I don't care. I'm sure I can wipe my own ass without help."

"You sure are arrogant, aren't you?" Rhiannon laughed, a crows laugh. "No, no humans are allowed out of their houses because of the wyvrens, except the main carers I suppose." She looked at Griffin, and he nodded in confirmation.

"Why?" I asked, confused of the situation. I had no idea of any sort of problem with the wyvrens. I was to except that though. I was the new, experienced human slave. "What's happening?" I face Griffin then, not really wanting to talk to Rhiannon. She was pissing me off.

Luckly, Griffin seemed to know and spoke before Rhiannon could. "Today the witches of the three clans will be choosing wyvrens to ride into war. That's why they're here, for the witches to choose." I plastered confusion on my face. "The three clans of iornteeth witches; the Yellowlegs, Blueblood and Bleackbeak, have all joined here to choose wyvrens to ride to war. Fighting who or what, I don't know."

"And we're not allowed to know." Rhiannon intervened. "There is a reason why we're not out there watching like fans at a sporting game."

"So you have absolutely _no_ idea who the witches are fighting," I taunted, leaning forward towards Rhiannon. She was a strong character, hard to crack. But, if you find the weak spot in a rock it will crack in half. And I think I figured out Rhiannon's weak spot. Curiosity, she kept back from it too much. Following rules, saying out loud what she was not to know or do. Rhiannon was prone to curiosity. "Man, and you both call yourselves experts in this area."

"We never said that." Rhiannon snapped, her temper flaring in her eyes. "And we can't know, we're not allowed to." There it was again, the need to say out loud what she could not do.

I grinned, my plan unfolding how I wanted it to. Sometimes the world was too kind. "Have you ever broken the rules, Rhiannon?" I said in my most seductive voice, drawing her into my trap. "Have you ever felt the satisfying freedom of breaking a bond that held you from something you _really_ wanted?" She was taking the bait, letting it sink in. But she hid it well. Her arms were folded, shoulders tense. But her eyes softened, filling with wonder.

"Do you want to go see the witches claim wyvrens?" I purred.

Rhiannon stiffened. "I do, but I cannot." She said firmly, but her voice was unsteady.

I then turned to my support; Griffin. "What do you think Griffin? Would you like to do something different?" Excitement filled his facial features, which made him look adorable. I leaned toward him. "Something crazy?" I leaned closer, and found he was too. I lowered my voice. "Something dangerous?"

It truly didn't take much to convince Griffin to do anything, it seemed. Griffin turned to Rhiannon. "Let's go have some fun," He then turned to me, then leaned in so his lips scraped my ear. His lips were soft, and I held back the shudder. He then whispered, so Rhiannon couldn't hear. "You've done well, I've never been able to convince her to do anything for me." He leaned back, standing and facing Rhiannon. "You coming?"

She pouted, her shoulders and folded arms tense. She seemed pissed, which made me grin. I knew it was wrong to take pride and joy in another's annoyance, but it was satisfying seeing the most reserved, strict person she knew break. It was clear she was ready for a fight, yet she knew she was defeated. She sighed, the tense muscles relaxing. She stared me dead in the eye and said; "I will never forgive you for convincing me."

I grinned, looking over at Griffin who shared an identical expression. Finally, some excitement in my life. And maybe the first in their's.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Holidays is almost over, but I plan on getting another chapter in before Wednesday. Enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
